The Truth is Always Better
by EliandClareForever17
Summary: What would have happened if Eli told Clare about Julia sooner.  Well  this is what could have happened.  Sorry bad at summeries. And if you haven't yet, read A Different Type of Green Eyes. It is another story by me but it is not finished read my AN atend
1. Chapter 1

Clare POV:  
I can't believe he led me on. I mean gave us that stupid assignment. Of course, out of all the other groups we get landed with 'Romeo & Juliet'! Its her fault that things are so messed up.  
Yeah, me and my messed up life.

Eli POV:  
"You said you were sorry you led her on!"

"Yes," I said bitterly. Adam was mad at me because I told Clare that I led her on. I had to break her heart. Doing the same to myself in the process.

"Dude, you have to tell her. You cant just let the best thing in your life just slip through your fingers.  
I won't let you. Tomorrow at school you're going to tell her."

"But..."

"No."

"Why..."

"Nope."

"Fine, but if she never wants to speak to me again, I know who to blame," I say pointing my finger at him.  



	2. Chapter 2

Clare POV:  
It was a good thing that I still had Eli's headphones. My parents had started fighting again. This time its worse. They didn't just grow apart. My dad cheated.  
Yeah, you'd think that Saint Clare would have the perfect christian family. Well the truth is she doesn't, she has a broken family because her sister is in Kenya and her parents are constantly fighting. Her life isn't great either. Her and her best friend are still friends but don't hang out that much anymore and one of the only other people she could trust is ignoring her right now.

Its was all happening at once. My parents fighting, Eli ignoring me. My parents were even having one of their bad fights now.

"I told you it would never happen again," my dad yelled in rage.

"It never would have happened if you didn't want it," she yelled in the same voice. I heard things crash and thumps which must have one of them falling or other inanimate objects. I hugged the headphones closer wishing it would all just stop.

I tried to go to sleep. But there were so many crashes. Eventually I cried myself to sleep thinking of Eli, of Darcy, and how everything in my life has gone wrong. Like my sister who got raped thinking she could runaway from her problems, like the charming and sarcastic skater boy that cheated on me, or the friend that said she was a boyfriend stealer and my parents thats could possibly be black and blue tomorrow, and finally of Eli and why he was distancing himself, I could keep going on and on forever but I just wont because im going to fight this.

Eli POV:  
I woke up knowing that I had to tell Clare. Tell her everything. I had to.

Clare POV:  
I got to school and realized I still had Eli's headphones around my neck. I kept them on, enjoying the little comfort I had. I bumped into someone but i was to sad to look up. But anyone who knew him would recognize the smug tone he had when he spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Eli Pov:  
I bumped into Clare and noticed that she was wearing my headphones. So i called out.  
"Still have my headphones I see," I teased. She hesitated before she spoke.

"Yeah, I hpe its okay," she said sounding so sad and I walked up to her.

"Its...Okay. Clare, is something wrong," I asked sincerly. A tear rolled down her cheek. She just nodded.

"Meet me by my car at lunch, I need to tell you something," again she only nodded. I kissed her cheek and a small hug. It had to be something with her parents because that was the reason I gave her the headphones. To block out the screaming. This should be awsome.

Clare POV:  
I would wonder what he wanted, like maybe he didn't want to be friends with me anymore. It wouldn't really make sense though because he kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug. But hey when you are living my life you always expect the worst when something good comes along.  
_LATER ON DURING LUNCH Lunch rolled around in a few hours thats felt like days. I walked up to where he was standing by Morty. This should be good.

"Hey I wanted to tell you why I've been avoiding you lately," he said in a sincere but scared voice.

"So go ahead and tell me," I said in a weak tone. He better have a good reason for making me feel like this.

Eli Pov:  
I gulped thinking about what I was about to tell her. "Be... Before I moved here I killed my girlfriend. I just felt that if I told you you would think I was some sort of monster. I feel responable for her death. We got into a fight and I said things I shouldn't have and she got on her bike and got hit by a car."  
As I was telling her everything I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I tried to wipe it away as fast as I could but I think she seen anyways. So there i said it what now.


	4. Chapter 4

Clare POV:  
I seen that tear roll down his cheek. I didn't care if he THOUGHT he killed his girlfriend because it wasn't his fault at all. I felt de'ja vu rememberng what I had to go through when I was with KC, him thinking I would judge him for what he had done in his past.

"You know Eli," I said, "my ex kept a secret for the longest time. He lived in a group home because of all the stuff he did before he came to Degrassi. Someome spread it around school when they found out, so after I found out he thought I was going to judge him for the person he was in his past and not the person he was. But it worked out."  
"We fought all the time, until one night that i didn't care and we were only fighting because of we were afraid of what might have happened if we stopped. I cared about the person he is now not the person he was. Its the same with you and me," I went on, "I don't care what happened then but what happens now, like a new chapter in your life."

Eli POV:  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She didn't even care what I blamed myself for. I hugged her as tight as possible.

I've finally figured out that telling the truth could really make thing better. I dipped my head slightly to kiss her lightly, who knew that one soft kiss could hold so much passion. "I like you, alot Clare."

"I like you too Eli," she said. I kissed her again. The truth is always better. 


End file.
